Close Your Eyes
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: When Naoto Shirogane is severely injured from a murder case, Rise plans to treat her wounds to the best of her abilities. However, it might not be what the Detective Prince expects. Naoto x Rise


With the holidays just around the corner, I decided to write this up for my loyal readers. I've also been watching a lot of Psycho Pass and was later inspired to write about what Naoto's job might be like being a detective and all.

- Disclaimer: Persona 4 characters do not belong to me.

- Warning: May contain blood, mild language, violence, and suggested themes.

* * *

Winter, the coldest season of the year when temperature's drop, between autumn and spring. Thanks to the freezing atmosphere, much of the city has been covered in a light frost while snow continues to pour down on Tokyo's citizens. It's become quite cold to the point where I have to wear three or more layers of clothing. Without a moment's notice, the wind happens to pick up quickly and I reflexively cover my mouth with my jacket's collar and scarf.

"Naoto Shirogane, standby for now."

That was the order I was given while the police force attempt a warranted search at an apartment complex. There's no other option but to stand at my post and wait for further instruction as they head up the stairs with guns at the ready. From the written reports, the suspect is assumed to be highly combative and will most likely refuse being taken into custody. There's a high probability that things will get out of hand.

I watch from afar as the two police officers wait at either side of the room before signalling each other to open the door. With the environment working against my favor, I can only hope that it goes as planned, but something in my gut tells me not to do so. After all, this is no ordinary suspect - he's been charged with first degree murder.

The whole street is blocked off for safety precautions and there is much to be anticipated as the officers announce their reason and warrant. I can tell there's no reply because they begin to use force and kick down the door.

As I stood from afar, the officers hurriedly entered the compound and everything went silent. My instincts tell me it was far too quiet and before I knew what was going to happen next, the room burst into flames as the glass windows shattered and an earth-shattering noise echoed within the compound.

Reinforcements now prepare to strike and draw their guns. The suspect is an even larger threat to the community and civilians. My hand remains at my side, where my pistol usually is. This has happened countless times in past cases to the point where I know exactly what comes next.

"Suspect found and is headed Northeast from the apartment complex." The police officer's walkie-talkie responds and I'm quick to hear every word clearly. Before anyone else catches my next move, I spin on my heel and slide over the hood of the officer's vehicle, my body shifting easily as I land on my feet. It's a surprise that I didn't slip because the ground was rather icy and chilled.

"Hey!" Someone calls out but I turn sharply and hear the last of their aggravated voices beckoning me to come back. It's been weeks since I've actively participated in a case, let alone one that required my physical strength and agility.

It's times like this when I recall exactly what I do. Ever since I was aware of my surroundings, for me, being a detective was my aspiration growing up. I believed that becoming a detective in the future was my fate as Naoto Shirogane, born into the fifth generation of the Shirogane lineage of detectives.

Snow begins to pour heavily and I will myself to run faster. The apartment complex was very close to the city which could only mean one thing - he will, by any means attempt to blend in with the other civilians. I convince myself to catch him before he gets others involved. A suitable worst case scenario reminds me that he may use a hostage if it comes to an unfavorable circumstance. I manage to run a little further until I find someone ahead of me followed by other officers. From a distance, I can hear sirens blaring which meant that reinforcements were on their way.

The suspect knows he will be cornered soon and quickens his pace to vault over a bricked wall. He's successful in doing so, leaving the middle aged officers in his dust. And this is where my youth does my job justice - I too, manage to vault over the bricked wall forcing the other officers to find an alternate route.

They mutter several profanities and I find myself grinning internally from my achievement. The vault has taken some of my speed but the suspect stops, thinking that he lost the officers with his feat. I look up and steady myself, eyes trained on him intensely. Through his eyes, I sense a great deal of fear an uncertainty, something common in latent criminals. In addition, he doesn't seem to be carrying any weapons. But that's when I thought wrong.

"Shit!" He shouts out and throws a dagger hidden from his jacket and I narrowly dodge it, leaving a shallow cut at the edge of my cheek. The dagger drops to the ground and he returns to running away.

The cut leaves a sting that radiates from my cheek and the icy wind does much to increase the discomfort. Nonetheless, I realize that lives may be at stake and I'm more than determined to catch him as soon as possible. I turn left and jump over a series of hurdles, my breath changing into a series of pants as I close in on the culprit. By then, I've realized that it's an alleyway and the passage becomes considerably thinner. It's a dead end and I'm faced with the man who may have a few more tricks up his sleeve. I don't plan on taking any chances or losing my life, so I draw my hand pistol quickly. "Freeze, you're under arrest."

He doesn't turn around and it causes me to feel uneasy. I tell him to do so and after accepting defeat, he turns around slowly.

"Put your hands behind your head." I instruct him from afar, my hands unwavering and finger at the trigger.

His lips curl into a smile. "Aren't you a little too young to be on the 'Force'?" He retorts and keeps his distance.

I suppress a comeback, knowing that doing so may irritate him and cause an uproar.

"You don't have to do this." He suggests casually. "I don't want to kill such a young boy." His eyes narrow dangerously and I feel a presence from behind. He has an accomplice.

His accomplice has a gun and I realize the position I'm in is out of my hands seeing as to how much taller they are in measures of physical capability. "Drop the gun kid." Hesitantly, I do so and raise my hands above my head. He walks up to me and bends down to retrieve it. That's when I make my move.

The kick I perform sends him back, enough for me to take my hand pistol and use his body as cover. His accomplice doesn't shoot and I direct the gun at the small of his back.

"You little brat."

What I didn't expect was the shot aimed from his accomplice which manages to nail his boss. Or perhaps it was the other way around. The man drops to the floor and I'm left defenseless. The previous shot still rings through my ear and it impairs me to move fast enough. I shoot his leg and right arm and he falls to the ground dropping his weapon, but in turn, he manages to hit me as well.

The adrenaline is still coursing through my veins and I look down at my body to find where I was hit. My body begins to numb from shock as red begins to appear on the left side of my abdomen. It begins to hurt and my knees buckle, sending me down to the snow filled ground. My signature cap falls off my blue, shaggy hair and I begin to feel every ounce of pain surfacing. At this rate, I'm not quite sure if I will see tomorrow since the blood seeps through my jacket and into the fresh powdered snow. My heart is racing tremendously fast and my breathing isn't any better. I try to focus on the alley's exit, but my vision becomes blurry. The last I heard were the blaring sirens and a cry for help.

* * *

"Naoto?" Rise asked openly into the hospital, now crowded by several police officers and detectives. "Naoto-kun?" When there was no reply, she pushed past the men and confronted a familiar face. "Touko-san, where's Naoto-kun?"

Touko Aoi was one of Naoto Shirogane's closest colleagues, a tall statured woman with brown hair tied neatly in a ponytail with exceptional style. In response to Rise's question, she wore a pained expression, but kept calm despite the tragic turn of events. "She's in the Emergency Room. I'm afraid her condition was quite critical and required surgery."

Rise was close to tears, she knew how dangerous Naoto's job was, but to think that it would actually happen to her. It was frightening.

"It's going to be alright." Touko reassured Rise Kujikawa with a light clap on her shoulder. "Naoto is not your average detective."

It was difficult to find comfort in words, but Rise nodded in agreement. She believed in Naoto. There was so much they agreed to do, especially now that they were romantically involved.

Some of the younger detectives took the opportunity to ogle Rise. It was a rare sight to find a popular idol roaming freely around the city. As the billboards and commercials had proved, she was completely beautiful and charming. Her brown hair cascaded nicely along her neck, her pigtails absent as she rushed to the hospital from a photoshoot.

The double doors burst open and the doctor looked about the room. "Is anyone here for Naoto Shirogane?" Touko and Rise walked side by side to greet the doctor.

"How is she?" Rise asked curiously. Her heart hammered in her chest, hoping hard that Naoto was okay.

"Your friend Naoto, suffered a great loss of blood." Rise's eyes shifted solely with concern and worry. "Luckily for her, the bullet missed any vital organs. The surgery was successful and she should make a full recovery." The doctor ended with a happy note and both women sighed with relief. "She's in the Intensive Care Unit right now where we will continue to monitor her status."

Shortly after the doctor's announcement, Rise and Touko were admitted into the room where Naoto lay quietly on the bed with several machines hooked up to her. She was still unconscious from the effects of general anesthesia but the nurses and doctor assured them that she would wake in a few hours.

Rise pulled up a chair to sit beside Naoto while Touko closed the door in the room. She took the Detective Prince's hand carefully and placed her own over it. Seeing Naoto this way was the last push as Rise broke into tears.

* * *

It was dark and cold. Was I dead? I wasn't certain how being dead would feel like, but I imagined it to be a lot like this. My eyes twitch and I feel some discomfort from my body, a clear sign that I was certainly alive. I realize that it was pain - something common that humans experience during their days on Earth. As slowly as I could, I open my eyes and find myself in a room with the lights turned off. I look out the window and it's well into the night.

My throat feels dry and I realize that an oxygen mask has covered a portion of my nose and mouth. It dawns on me that I'm at the hospital. My body feels weak, but I sum up the energy to remove the plastic mask and breathe on my own. My hands are connected to IVs and I realize that someone has fallen asleep by my side. It's Rise Kujikawa.

'How long was I out?' I ask myself and squeeze her hand involuntarily. She stirs in her sleep and wakes in response. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she blinks several times and straightens herself on the chair. "Naoto-kun?"

I swallow hard and take in a deep breath. "Hello Rise." Immediately after my greeting, she embraces me tightly. It's a nice feeling and the pain in my body dulls for the moment.

"I was so worried!" Rise's voice is fragile, as though it would break easily, just like glass. "I thought-I thought you..." She's unable to finish her sentence and leaves me to deduce the rest.

"It's alright. I'm okay now." I can hear her sniffling behind my ear. She was always emotionally unstable whenever I was injured. "You don't have to cry anymore."

Rise pulls away and wipes away the tears from her eyes. There is enough space on the bed for her to take a seat and she does so. The room is still dark and she hasn't bothered turning on the lights. It feels as though I'm living one of those dramatic scenes in the movies.

I open my mouth to speak, but in an instant, Rise draws herself to me and I feel the warmth of her lips against mine. It's completely unexpected and the blood from my cheeks dilate in reply. She stays this way for a few seconds and buries her head on my neck.

"Naoto-kun, if I lost you today I wouldn't know what to do next." Rise kept her voice low and her words sounded strained. "I don't want to lose you."

I use my right hand to stroke her brown curls in reply. We stay this way until she and I fall asleep together.

* * *

It's been a few days since my surgery and the nurse assesses my condition before reporting it to the doctor. "You're good to go Shirogane-san." The nurse smiles sweetly and jots down the last of her notes. Behind me, Rise has offered to push the wheelchair while Touko and my Grandfather discuss what will happen next.

"She should take a few weeks off." Touko glances my way as if to assess my unfortunate condition. "Maybe even a month if she really needs it."

"I agree." My Grandfather replies on my behalf. "We can't afford to have her wounds open."

Rise and I stay put outside as we wait for the car to pick us up. She rests her hands on my shoulders for assurance. I feel a little better, but the pain on my abdomen resurfaces. It's a sharp and uncomfortable feeling, my expression changes and Touko finds me wincing.

"There's no rush with her recovery. She should take as much time as she needs." The car pulls up and I have enough energy to stand on my own. "The men you shot managed to survive and I'm sure with that, the case is officially closed." Touko began to grin. "Good job Naoto. If you hadn't intervened, it may have been a lot worse." Her words cause me to grin weakly. "But next time, be more careful. I don't want you to end up in the same state twice." It's as if Touko recalls something unpleasant and she studies me for a long time.

We part ways and then she closes the car's door. I can only imagine what was running through her mind.

* * *

Life resumed to normal - well, more or less. The wound on my abdomen was healing nicely, but the pain and discomfort lingered every so often. I was prescribed with pain medications, but my Grandfather thought it best to not use them often. I was fully aware that doing so may lead to addiction and other complications. Therefore, to ease my mind from the discomfort, I often passed the time in my study, reading up on multiple things that I found interesting.

And yet, even that did very little to relieve me of the pain.

Frustrated with my unfortunate predicament, I decided to retire to my room and take a light nap. It was what usually worked when I had tried all forms of 'treatment.' There's still daylight, but Winter had only grown colder and snow continued to pour over the city, shadowing the light that passed through my room. Despite it's gloomy appearance, I thought it was a magnificent sight to see annually and I hoped to make a speedy recover to meet up with all my friends in time for Christmas.

I lay on my bed, turned to the side, and closed my eyes shut hoping to find some respite in sleep. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I knit my eyebrows together, burrowing under the warmth of my bed sheets.

"Naoto-kun," Rise walks into my room and I pay very little heed to her. The pain in my abdomen has escalated quicker than I imagined and it paralyzes me temporarily. "Naoto-kun?"

"Yes?" Not wanting to ignore Rise any further, I reluctantly throw back the crimson bed sheets and face her. The sight that greeted me was not what I expected.

I had always thought of Rise Kujikawa as a bold and charismatic girl. One who would go through lengths to broaden her image. And now that she was a popular idol, her face was plastered among the city's billboards and TVs which heightened her reputation greatly. The attention she received from gravure photoshoots in swimsuits served well in supporting her career too. My heart flipped with embarrassment when I realized that she wore something very similar to what were on those commercials.

To be perfectly clear, she was not wearing a swimsuit, but rather something more...provocative. It was an old fashioned nurse's uniform, white and pristine, one modified to accentuate her assets. She had it specifically tailored so that the article of clothing hugged her curves nicely. Her skirt was terribly short and her blouse was equally devoid of being considered conservative. Several buttons lined her top, trimmed with red linings. Her head donned the nurse's cap and two straps were connected to her knee high socks. If I were correct, it would've been something commonly used in roleplay.

"Uh...What are you wearing?"

"What do you mean?" Rise feigned ignorance and began walking towards the foot of my bed. Her heels clacked onto the wooden floor, her short skirt swaying side to side. "I'm your nurse for today." She smiled sweetly and tilted her head to the side cutely.

"I-I can tell, but why are you wearing that?" My eyes are panicked. "And how did you get past my Grandpa?!" I gestured to her entirely lewd attire.

"Oh, he wasn't home. I think he went out into the city. Someone else opened the door for me."

"And they let you in?"

"Naoto, they know who I am." Rise rolled her eyes and giggled.

A sigh as heavy as lead escapes my lips. Rise Kujikawa was an entirely different girl. "I can't fathom how you can casually walk into my home dressed in that."

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Rise formed a disappointed pout and walked to my side of the bed.

It wasn't that I didn't like it. There was no doubt she was attractive in her unique outfit. "Well it's not that..."

Rise's eyes were expectantly gazing at me. She bends down to take a seat on the mattress and places her hand atop my forehead. Her hands were warm and my body begins to heat up naturally.

"You know, you're feeling a little hot right now." She teases me playfully as her lips curled into a mischievous grin.

"But I'm not-"

"And I know just the thing to fix it." Rise added as she brought my head to her direction. My eyes drift downwards from the slope of her neck to her chest. Was it this exposed earlier? I can't help but frown while my cheeks redden. What was this for anyways? "Naoto-kun, you're blushing."

"What?! No I'm not!" I lose my courage in front of Rise and turn away.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to take care of you really well." Rise whispers into my ear causing my heart to race at incredible speed.

"You don't have to, I'm-I'm fine."

"Ne, Naoto-kun but I want to." Rise links arms with me. "I know you're still recovering but I heard you haven't been taking your pain medication."

"My Grandfather suggested that I shouldn't use it often." I speak on my behalf.

"Are you in pain right now?"

"A little..." I wince as a wave of discomfort hits me and Rise notices the change in my expression. It's worse than before and I topple over, landing roughly on my side of the bed. My hand hugs the side of my body where several stitches held the wound together.

"Naoto..." Rise utters my name with care and bends down to my level. She's terribly close but I'm in too much pain to ward her off. To my surprise, she purses her lips and sets a chaste kiss on my cheek. I freeze as she continues to trail a series of kisses from my jawline to my neck.

"R-Rise?" My breath shortens but it's not from the pain.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to nurse you Naoto." Rise pauses and runs one hand through my hair. She's on top of me and her brown curls fall onto my body. This is not new.

"If you're in pain...I want to fix it."

I don't understand why, but the pain has dulled for the time being. The same thing happened when she kissed me back at the hospital too.

"I'm no scientist or medical professional, but I read about other ways to treat pain." Rise makes sure not to pressure my body so she supports herself with her hands on either side of my figure.

I understood where she was coming from because somewhere along the lines I had read about it too. The human mind is a complex organ and much is yet to be learned through advancements with research and science. There was theory stating that it was possible to override pain using a stimulant, usually sparked through the release of adrenaline. It could be triggered from either fear or even love.

Rise's eyes soften at me and I finally understand what she's trying to do. Before I can respond, she leans in and captures my lips effectively, sealing them together. It's a wonderful feeling and a sense of euphoria sweeps me off my feet. Her body crashes onto mine, but I don't feel her weight at all. My hands move to the dip of her waist where they usually rest when I hold her close.

"Naoto-kun, your heart is beating really fast." Rise whispers into my ear. She's amused when I push her away. No matter how many times I'm reminded that this is 'normal' between lovers, I always have difficulty coping with Rise's advances.

"I-I think I'm okay now." I begin to sit up when Rise pushes me back down.

"Don't be so stubborn!" She scolds me authoritatively. "I'm doing this for you."

My grey irises are filled with worry while Rise strokes the cut on my cheek softly. The sincerity in her words and touch warm my heart. I know how much she means to me and I to her. To think that she would be so important in my new life was too good to be true.

Rise kneels with my body laying between her legs. She shakes her head from side to side, flaunting off her smooth brown curls in front of me. I've seen it many times in the streets of Tokyo, but her performance in person was no match compared to those displayed on the one dimensional jumbo screens. My throat grows dry and I swallow hard to keep my calm.

Rise grins while my cheeks redden without my consent. The air around me grows scarce as Rise runs her hands from her face, neck, chest and finally her hips. She's never done this before and I wouldn't have imagined her to put on such a performance. The heat rises to my head and I can't turn away because she now has my undivided attention.

"You know I love you right." Rise's voice resonates loudly within the confines of my bedroom.

"Of course."

"And that I'd do anything for you..." There's a glimpse of shyness in her eyes that I fail to comprehend.

"Uh..." The most unintelligible response rolls off my tongue as Rise begins to unbutton her top. She stops midway allowing me to see her elegantly laced brassiere for a brief moment. Her skin is fair and unsullied and the color of her cherry red undergarment highlights her chest. I turn my head away since it would be the polite thing to do.

"I've been thinking about this for a while..." Rise purses her lips and continues to unbutton her top. "And I...want to take the next step with you."

"W-What?" At this point, I feel a mix of emotions in my gut. I'm embarrassed, excited, panicked, and even scared of what she might do next. "N-Next step?"

"Yeah, you know." Rise lightly sits on my legs and trails a single finger from my stomach downwards. I reach out and stop her from proceeding any further.

"But I don't think I'm ready yet. I-I mean, there's no rush right?" A nervous laugh is all I can release to lighten the mood.

"I guess..." Rise isn't content with my answer so she leans in and cups my ears in her hands until our faces are close to each other. She initiates a kiss and I close my eyes shut, concentrating on the uneven rhythm of my heart and her sweet, luscious lips. I start to feel lightheaded and lose the energy to push her off. "I'm sorry Naoto-kun." The mood drops at an incredibly fast rate.

"...For what?"

"For being so forward." Rise's head rests on my shoulder and I can tell by the sound of her voice that she's distraught.

"You're always like this. You don't have to apologize."

"...After what happened to you, I can't help but think that I should make the most of our time together." Rise grips my shoulders tightly.

I can't assure her that it won't happen again because I don't know what lies for me in the future. Being a detective was something that came with a lot of hardships. I lost both my parents at an early age because of this and as a result, I never knew them that well.

"I know it's silly and stupid of me to think that way-"

"It's not." I interrupt her and inhale the heavenly scent of her hair.

"And it was selfish of me to ask you to do something that would make you feel insecure." Rise brushes her nose against my neck and my heart begins to race again. "But that's all I want from you Naoto, I just...want you." Her lips brush my ear and her breath lingers there for a minute. "I want all of you."

It takes some time for me to realize her motive and in the end, I find it understandable. It's true that when I was shot down, it may have been my last day on Earth, but by some god-sent miracle I managed to survive and tell the tale. There would be no second chances.

Rise's eyes plead for my forgiveness but I don't see any reason why she should apologize. Her approach may have been questionable, but they were filled with good intentions. I decide that I shouldn't be afraid to open up to her because that's all she wants from me. My hand reaches up to caress her face and I lift my head to offer her a kiss.

Rise's not surprised and I assume she was expecting it because through the kiss, I feel her lips forming a grin. I put the effort to draw it out until we both part for air and she rests her chin atop my collarbone. Without much thought, my hands roam her slender figure, feeling through the fabric until they end at her hips.

"I want all of you as well, Rise Kujikawa." Acting without guilt or regret, my fingertips explore her lingerie until I find the strap, successfully unhooking it from its place.

* * *

With a lot of rest and Rise's help, I was able to recover in time for the holidays. Christmas was spent at Dojima-san's place, where Nanako greeted our whole group with warm hugs. Everyone was there, even Teddie.

While the group gathered around the table and shared stories, I excused myself and stepped out into the empty street. Snow continued to drop lightly and I held my hand out to touch it. From behind, I heard the door shut and shortly after, Rise hugged me from behind.

"Naoto, why are you outside?"

"I just needed some air." I blow a breath and watch it manifest before me. I turn around and smile at Rise as the snow continues to pour from above us. We look into each others eyes and I can tell she has something to say.

"It's so cold out here! Why don't we go back inside." Rise begins to shiver and crosses her arms protectively over her chest. We agree and open the door but stop when Rise notices something in particular.

"Hmm, well what do we have here? Could it be?!" Rise looks up and I find exactly what she's talking about. Hanging above our heads is a single mistletoe with two berries propped on its branches.

"That wasn't there before..."

"It doesn't matter if it wasn't there earlier Naoto." Rise is a bit too excited and it's obvious that she planned this while I was outside. I'm not entirely comfortable kissing Rise in public so I begin to walk away. "Naoto-kun!"

"What?"

"Kiss me!" Rise puckers her lips at my direction and my cheeks are instantly stained red.

"No"

"Naoto, please?" Rise raises her voice and I can hear footsteps from the table where everyone was sitting. In order not to cause a ruckus, I swiftly make my way back to Rise and kiss her on the cheek quickly. "That doesn't count." She puffs her cheeks at me with disappointment.

"It does."

"Oh, you know what I mean. Please, for real this time." The idle chatter from the table has died down and I know the others are listening to our lover's quarrel. "Here, just close your eyes."

It's better to get it over with so I do as she instructs and stand still, closing my eyes shut. My ears are on high alert as she holds my hands in hers, brushing her nose against mine. There's a pleasant warmth between us before she leans forward and captures my lips. I squeeze Rise's hands for assurance because I'm still embarrassed.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Teddie announces happily and I pull away from Rise. The others are staring intently at the two of us and my face is completely dyed red. Rise greets the others with a modest smile and faces me.

"Merry Christmas Naoto."

I was still terribly embarrassed but with everyone smiling at the two of us, it wasn't all that bad. "Merry Christmas Rise."

"Let's go open our presents now!" Nanako suggests as everyone follows her back to the Christmas tree.

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
